


The Rings If you Please

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The priest starts the vows, and Dick can’t help but feel how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rings If you Please

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so please excuse any mistakes, because you're all nice like that.

It’s a small ceremony, hardly enough people to fill the room, but Dick feels like the entire world is watching them. There’s Clark in the front, with a big ol’ grin on his face, and Lois sitting next to him, and clutching his arm. She’s got the same grin too. And there on Clark’s right is Diana, and she’s looking happily toward them. She’s never looked prouder. 

Roy’s somewhere in the middle, and he catches Dick’s eye and gives him a thumbs up. Wally shoots him a double. Donna’s looking a bit teary eyed, and Kori’s giving them such a brilliant smile, it rivals Clark’s.

Two of his brothers are there too. Tim gives him a subtle wink, and Damian gives a huff, and a small gag to himself. Just a play, Dick knows, because he’s just oozing with energy and glee, and Damian still hasn’t been able to adjust to it. But he knows the kid’s happy for them, in his own way. Alfred is there too, back straight-laced as ever, but he’s giving a smile, pleased as could be.

He stops glancing at the crowd, and focuses on Bruce, and he can’t help it. He starts smiling again, so much it could’ve brought tears. His hands tighten their hold around Bruce’s hands, and he hopes Bruce doesn’t notice the clammy feel of his palms. Or the shake of his arms, or the slight bounce in his feet. He’s just gravitating toward him, he can’t help it. And the priest isn’t even done with the vows yet.

Bruce of course notices. Slight blip, on Dick’s end, but he doesn’t give enough to care, because Bruce gives him a knowing smile, and lightly sweeps a thumb over Dick’s skin. And how does he do that. He’s calmed the shakes, but he’s made Dick realize something. In about ten verses, Bruce was going to be his. This was going too fast. In about seven they’ve got the rings and slipped it onto each other’s fingers. It isn’t fast enough. In two, the priest finishes, and let’s them kiss.

Dick doesn’t waste a breath. He’s already grabbed a hold of Bruce, and jerks him forward, and kissing him as good as he got. The room erupts in cheers, and Dick doesn’t notice the streamers, or the confetti. All he’s paying attention is to Bruce. The way he muffled a surprise little noise, staring at Dick with startled eyes at the jerk, and then calms down himself, before he wrapped his arms firmly around Dick, and brings their bodies close.

Then, there’s this funny little moment, where they just seem to exit the space of that room, and they float in their own little world. They’ve barely parted, but now they can both see the smiles on their face. And Dick can’t help but reach out and touch Bruce’s chin. 

For once, he’s speechless, and he can’t get the words out, but Bruce knows, and he smiles warmly at him. 

“I know, Dick,” he says, lips softly caressing Dick’s as he speaks. “And I love you too.” 

Maybe he doesn’t have to say, but Dick wants to. But right now, he really can’t get a word out, but a choked laugh, and a wet smile. Maybe later though, after the party, when the guests have had all their fun, he and Bruce can retire to bed behind locked doors. And it’s there that Dick can say it, whisper it in Bruce’s ear all night long, “I love you, Bruce. I love you, dear, God, I love you.” He’ll say it over and over again, all while he’ll catch a glimpse of their rings in the dim light, a promise, a commitment. A future that was theirs for the taking. And all Dick could do, was to hold tight onto Bruce, and never let go. And that is enough to content him for life.


End file.
